MLP: The Reaper's Messenger
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: Kyle wakes up in an abandoned castle with no idea of what is going on. His only clue is a scythe with an unblinking silver eye. Watch as Kyle takes on forces long thought to have been buried to save his friends, as well as get some answers. OC x Celestia
1. Prologue

Today was a dark day in the land known as Equestria. A tall black Alicorn by the name of Nightmare Moon had captured Celestia, the princess of the sun.

Five young ponies of different type and background teamed up to take down the corrupt alicorn.

They navigated the halls of an abandoned castle in search of the legendary Elements of Harmony.

After finding the elements a purple unicorn who embodies the source of all unicorn and alicorn power tried to activate their great power.

After attempting activation the element shattered, leaving a scared and broken unicorn standing before the tall imposing figure of Nightmare Moon.

She was just about to give up hope when he friends caught up with he and gave he back the courage to stand.

In a flash of light the elements appeared to each of the unicorn's friends.

The elements began to glow with a brilliance that would be capable of putting the sun to shame, lighting the hall and dissolving all shadows.

The unicorn took aim, and fired. A large multi colored beam of exorcising energy shot at blinding speeds at Nightmare Moon.

The corrupt alicorn could only stand there in fear as the beam seared he flesh and even her very soul.

When the light died down, a shorter midnight blue alicorn lay in the center of the room.

It became known later that this was Celestia's sister, Luna. The younger of the two sisters succumbed to her hate and anger, allowing dark energies to enter her mind and body, clouding them with false promises of vengeance and ultimate power.

After freeing Celestia the group left the castle with heads held high, completely oblivious to the things going on deep inside.

A large orb of black energy covered the castle and its grounds, shredding all htat got too close.

The ponies all across the land heard of this and grew fearful of a new evil, but their fears proved to be just worthless superstition.

Two months later black clouds filled the skies over the old castle.

From the clouds a bolt of red and black lightning struck the orb and pushed through, tearing through the center tower and deep into the dungeons.

It is here that our story begins.

Amongst the piles of bones, undead minions and dark spirits a hero shall be awakened, one thought to be dead for centuries.

"Death is born once more."


	2. The messenger wakes once more

Deep in the lowest dungeon of an abandoned castle an orb of black and red lightning was floating over a glowing pentagram in a circular room. The room had five pillars that the tips of the pentagram connected to. There were torches between the pillars that filled the room with a faded orange glow. In the center of the pentagram was an altar. The altar had tall spikes on each corner connected by barbed wire.

The orb started growing until it finally burst, dropping a white form onto the altar. The white form was a pony. This wasn't just any pony however, it was an alicorn. It was obviously male based on the structure of the face and the rippling muscles. His eyes were the same black as his mane and both his tail and mane were longer than a normal pony's by about eight inches. The alicorn opened his eyes and looked around the room in confusion.

"Damn," he groaned, "What happened? Where am I?"

He got up and looked at the barbed wire.

"Fuck."

The alicorn male looked around the room, but couldn't find anything to get past the barbed wire. Turning back to the wire in front of him, the alicorn tried to step on the smooth part of the wire, but stopped when the spikes started to dig into his hoof.

"What am I going to do about this?" He asked.

After saying this, the alicorn sat down to think.

'_Ok, so I'm stuck in some stone room with no idea how I got here, what I am, and how to get out. Great.'_

Standing up once more, the alicorn decided to try and jump over the wire. Crouching down into a ready position, he jumped with all his strength and cleared the wire with at least a foot of space between him and the wire.

"Ok, so I can jump pretty well. That is good to know."

The alicorn looked around the room until he found a door. It was about eight feet tall and made out of metal. He pushed it open and walked out of the room. On the other side of the door was a long hallway with torches flickering on the walls. A door of the same design as the previous one sat at the end of the hall way.

The alicorn opened the door and came to a large square room. There was a fountain on one side of the room next to a statue of a regal female alicorn holding a sword by the hilt in her mouth. The guard on the sword had a glowing red ruby in it.

There was a large door on the other side of the room. The door had a glowing purple rune spinning on it. There was a smaller door on the wall to the right of it and a set of stairs to the left. Next to the large door was a weapons rack with a single long sword on it.

The alicorn walked over and grabbed the sword with his teeth. It felt weird having the wood and metal combination in his mouth, so he grabbed with his left hoof. It felt pretty good having it apparently magnetized to his hoof and found it easier to maneuver it.

The alicorn the walked over to the large door and tried to open it, only to be knocked on his back from a blast of pure mana.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave if I can't open the damn door?" He asked no one in particular.

The alicorn walked over to the statue and looked at it closely. A pair of keys were hanging from the tip of the sword. He grabbed them and turned to the smaller door.

"Now I can keep going."

He inserting the keys into two different locks and twisted both of them. The door opened with a click and he moved on. Behind the door was a small room with a machine in the corner and another door on the other side of the room.

The machine was a combination of large gears and wires connecting to a platform attached to a wall by a set of gears and metal cables going up to two holes in the ceiling.

The alicorn walked over to a lever and pulled it down, only for it to snap back up with no effect to the machine.

He walked over to the other door and opened it in search of something useful.

On the other side was a lab with various metal objects and old test tubes. A metal box hung on the wall with a cylindrical groove in it that looked like it should have something in it.

There wasn't anything of use in there so he returned to the main room.

The alicorn decided to try the stairs and made it to a room of the same design as the one below it. The only difference was there was no statue or fountain and the large door was replaced with a smaller one. Another small door was in the spot the fountain and statue would have occupied.

He tried the door closest to the stairs and found a room with a small pile of rotting bodies. The stench was horrible but he made it through to the back of the room.

There were various weapons and a key ring. He took the key ring and was about to leave the room when a low moan was heard. Ever so slowly, he turned around while reaching for his sword and came face to face with a walking corpse. It roared in his face and tackled him.

Reacting quickly, the alicorn drove his blade into the face of the zombie as they hit the ground, splitting its head down the middle. More zombies charged him so he ran at them, but jumped to the wall at the last second and started running along it until he reached the door and tried opening it. It was locked.

A zombie jumped on his back and bit him in the shoulder. The alicorn growled and slammed his back into the wall with the zombie clinging tightly to him. They hit the wall and the zombie fell to the ground with a gurgling groan before losing its head to a swipe of the alicorn's sword. Two zombies charged side by side and met the same fate as the previous one.

The remaining five surrounded the alicorn and attacked all at once. The alicorn slashed and blocked frantically as he was attacked from the front and the behind with claws and razor sharp teeth. One zombie struck wide enough for the alicorn to cut it in half at the waist. Another jumped on his back but got stabbed in the face when it tried to bite his shoulder. The third attacked from the right, but was knocked away and stabbed five times in the chest. The fourth one dodged under the sword and bit the alicorn on the right foreleg. The alicorn slammed the zombie's head into the ground until it cracked open, spilling brain matter all over the place as the alicorn tried to get it off his arm. He turned to the last zombie and drove his blade down its throat and yanking it down at an angle, spraying blood everywhere before loping its head off.

The alicorn ran to the door, unlocked it and ran out of the room. He turned around and locked it, sliding down the wall next to it with a sigh.

He got up and went to the other door and unlocked it with the new key, revealing a small lab like the one downstairs with a small cylinder with lightning running through it in the back of the room. He grabbed it and ran back down to the main room and into the room with the gear machine.

The alicorn put the electric cylinder into the grove and went back to the lever. He pulled it and watched as the gears moved and the platform began to lift into the air, revealing a staircase with lit torches.

"Perfect, now I can hopefully find a way to open the door in the main room."

He walked down the stairs and out into a tall circular chamber with an oversized scythe floating in a pillar of blood with black lightning moving from the floor to the ceiling. The alicorn walked over to the scythe and looked at it closely.

The scythe's pole was about seven feet long with a small skeletal hand at the bottom. In the hand was a glowing silver eye looking around calmly. The top of the scythe was occupied by a skull with a blade protruding from the back. The blade was about three and a half feet in length with glowing silver runes. The eyes of the skull it was attached to had five inch long spikes coming out of the eye sockets and a second eye was in its mouth.

He grabbed the scythe and yelled out in pain as a headache unlike anything ever imagined coursed through his skull. It felt like his brain was being overloaded and was going to explode.

"**Greetings child."**

The alicorn looked frantically around the room before looking at the scythe, both of the eyes were staring right at him.

"**You seem confused. That is to be expected. You have been sealed here for many a millenia. Your name is Kyle Reaver, and you will be my messenger."**

"What the hell are you talking about?" The recently named Kyle asked.

"**There is an evil, child, an evil that has plagued this planet for a real long time. It has been sealed away for so long, but that seal is weakening. I have led you here after awakening you so that you may come to understand and act on what is about to happen. You have done these things before, so I deemed you capable of handling this threat."**

Kyle nodded and looked around the room again.

"I take it we're not alone?" He asked.

"**No, we are not. I will tell you more as we go along. You should already know how to use me, so I suggest you move."**

Kyle was just moving towards the stairs when a large dark form shot down from the ceiling and blocked the exit. It unfolded its wings and roared at Kyle, swiping its claws at him in an attempt to split him apart. The creature stood at about fifteen feet tall and had the form of a black lion. Its tail was a metal scorpion's tail and the wings looked like a thicker than normal type of leather. Its blood red eyes locked onto Kyle as he backed up.

"**One of the enemies you must face, a Manticore. Good luck."**

Kyle jumped to the side to avoid a crushing strike and retaliated with a rising arc, removing one of the fangs in the Manticore's mouth. It roared again and went into a frenzy of swiped and tail strikes. Kyle jumped around to avoid them and charged it from the side, driving the blade into its side only to be knocked away by the tail.

"You're going to be one hard fucker to take down, aren't you?"

It roared, though weaker this time, and charged. Kyle stood there and waited before jumping to the right, laughing lightly as it impacted the wall and fell to the ground dazed. Not wanting to waste a perfect opportunity, Kyle jumped on its back and started to remove chunks of flesh.

The Manticore thrashed around before falling silent in a pool of dark red blood.

Kyle's scythe disappeared in a flash of silver light as he walked around the body.

"Hey, you mind telling me what I should do with the body now?"

"**Eat it."**

Kyle gave his scythe a look before sighing.

"This had better taste good, you damn hunk of junk."

Kyle stepped up to the black body and bit off a little flesh before attacking it with an insane hunger. He noticed his wound stitching shut only leaving a small scar behind. Kyle stepped away from the body and walked up the stairs and back to the main room.

The rune on the large door glowed brightly before fading.

"**Good, now you need to find a way to bring down the barrier. Go, and always remember I am watching."**

Kyle pushed the door open and found another set of stairs. He followed the stairs until he reached a large circular throne room with two sets of stairs behind the thrones leading up to an ornate doorway. There was another smaller door on the other side of the room and a very large doorway was to the far right facing the front of the thrones.

"Great, more doors that I have no idea where they lead to."

Kyle turned to the ornate doorway behind the throne and opened the doors. On the other side was some strange set of altars with plaques on the front. Each plaque said something about an element of harmony. He looked around the room but found nothing if use.

Kyle checked the smaller door and found a set of anklets that had glowing purple runes on it. He grabbed the anklets and put them on.

**"These should allow you to manipulate mana charges. Use them to power different systems."**

Kyle left the room and walked over to the last door. The other side of the door was a courtyard full of walking corpses, a manticore, and several flying creatures that looked like over-sized mechanical bats mixed with a zombie pony. The bat creatures had no forelegs and its hind legs were longer with claws. Its wings had claws running up the edges and the mouth was huge. The mouth had several large serrated fangs and a tongue with a needle on the tip with small hooks running up its length.

Before any of them could react Kyle charged and split a zombie clean down the middle with his scythe. He then charged the manticore and jumped on its back, slashing and stabbing furiously before being knocked off by its tail. The manticore tried to flatten him with a crushing blow from one of its paws, but Kyle dodged to the left and cut the paw clean off. The manticore stumbled and roared in pain before charging Kyle and slamming him into the wall. It raised one of its tail and brought it down, stabbing into Kyle's abdomen and dragging him along the wall before throwing him across the courtyard. Kyle lay on the ground in pain as the manticore get closer and closer, several zombies following it.

"**No for you to learn how to use magic. I have supplied you with knowledge in weaving mana into a spell. Try using a simple fireball."**

Kyle stood up shakily and waved his left foreleg, streams of black energy following it. He nodded and looked at the manticore as her started drawing symbols in the air. His horn started glowing as a small fireball formed in front of him. The fire grew bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as his body. The manticore saw this and picked up the pace, but wasn't fast enough. The orb of unstable energy flew through the air at high speeds before colliding with the manticore. The orb exploded, spraying blood and guts everywhere as the unstable energies expanded at the speed of sound, tearing flesh and bone apart and into many pieces with a deafening crack.

Kyle looked around until he found a tower. He looked around more and saw three more of the same tower at different locations around the castle. The tops of the towers had pillars of black or red energy shooting from it.

"**Those are the mana charges holding up the barrier. You will be able to take a mana charge and store it in you're anklets. Remove each charge and the barrier will crumble."**

"Understood," Kyle said as he started walking to one of the towers.

"Now I know how to leave this place. Time to get to work!"


End file.
